Chasing down the unkind Prince
by Nakachii
Summary: Mau berpacaran dengan cowok super tampan bernama Jung Yunho? per-jamnya 1000 yen!  /summary gagal/  ff ini dibuat dari manga dgn judul sama /  aku buat YJ ver nya aja    a YunJae Fanfic by Nakachii... RnR?/ CHAPTER 2! yo review review
1. Chapter 1

Chasing down the Unkind prince

A YunJae Fanfic By Nakachii

Cerita ini mengambil setting di Jepang :D

Happy reading!

000

_Jaejoong POV_

"Hari itu, saat kau membantuku yang sedang diganggu orang mabuk…" aku menatap namja dihadapanku dengan mata menyiratkan permohonan, "Aku merasa kita berjodoh… ah, atau dengan kata lain, aku suka kamu… jadianlah denganku!" aku menunduk, dengan wajah memerah padam.

"Hm… enggak masalah," namja dihadapanku itu menatapku.

"Hah? Beneran? Walau aku juga namja sekalipun?" ia mengagguk mantap. "Ah beneran? Senangnyaaa~"

"Namamu siapa?" namja tinggi bermata musang itu melihatku.

"Jaejoong! Kim Jaejoong!" aku menatapnya.

"Dari Korea?" ia memiringkan kepalanya, dan aku mengangguk melihatnya. "Kalau begitu Jaejoong, 1 jamnya 1000 yen…" namja mata musang itu melihatku yang sedang menatapnya bingung.

"Eh? Seribu?" aku menatapnya dengan kebingungan yang amat sangat.

"Iya… aku akan jadi pacarmu dengan upah per-jamnya 1000 yen…" cowok itu tersenyum. "Jika kau ingin pacaran denganku, ayo keluarkan uangmu… ayo," katanya sambil menjulurkan tangannya.

"Apa-apaan itu!" aku menampar halus tangannya yang terjulur padaku itu. "Untuk apa?"

"Untuk apa saja!" katanya sambil menarik tangnya dan memasukannya kedalam kantung jaketnya. "Aku taka da urusan bila bukan dengan klien." Ia berjalan melewatiku. "Sampai jumpa…"

"Yunho! Malam nanti tolong ya…" aku mendengar seseorang dari belakang menyebut nama Yunho, jadi nama namja itu Yunho? Orang Korea juga?

"Ya, nona…" Yunho tersenyum manis pada noona yang umurnya lebih tua darinya itu.

'Apa-apaan dia? Tapi… tapi…' aku mmelangkahkan kakiku mendekatinya sedikit. "Tunggu!" aku melihat Yunho menengok padaku. "Pacaran dengan menggunakan uang itu salah!" kataku sambil menunjuknya, "Akan kuajarkan padamu cinta yang sebenarnya, Jung Yunho…" kataku setelahnya, aku berbalik dan berlari meninggalkan mereka berdua. "Byee bye!"

"Haaah?" dapat kudengar suara kebingungan dari sosok Jung Yunho dibelakangku.

(^o.^) Love (^o^.)

Sebenarnya… Saat aku melihat Yunho, kupikir ia adalah orang yang ditakdirkan untukku… untuk karena itu, aku tidak akan menyerah begitu saja!

"Uwaaah! Terimakasih Yunho~" aku melihat seorang yeoja ganjen berbaju merah itu memberikan beberapa lembar uang untuk Yunho, dapat kulihat senyuman yeoja itu benar-benar senang.

"Dia benar-benar menerima uang," gumamku sambil terus bersembunyi dibalik semak-semak, yah… aku sedang membuntuti tuan Jung yang satu ini. 'Jika dengan klien, dia benar-benar baik. Dan… senyum bisnisnya itu hebat,' pikirku sambil terus melihatnya dari tempat persembunyianku.

'Enak ya… aku juga ingin kencan,' aku membalikan badanku, duduk membelakangi semak-semak itu.

"Tunggu sebentar ya," dapat kudengar Yunho, namun aku malas berbalik. "HOI!"

DHEG!

"Hiiii~" sontak aku terlonjak kaget mendengar suara Yunho yang berada dibelakangku. "Jangan membuntuti orang, heh…" dapat kurasakan aura hitam yang mengelilinginya. "Kau mengganggu tau, mengganggu… bisnisku!" Yunho menarik daguku, aura hitam itu masih berada disekitarnya.

"A… aku, Cuma jalan-jalan kok~" aku tersenyum ketakutan padanya.

TUK!

Dengan keras ia menyentil keningku, membuatku tertunduk kesakitan, dan setelah itu dapat kulihat Yunho pergi meninggalkanku.

"Auw… ke… keningku…" aku meringis menahan sakit sambil terus memegangi keningku.

"Hei, kamu!" aku menengok kearah suara, karena aku merasa dipanggil jadi aku menengok.

"Aku?" aku menunjuk diriku sendiri sambil melihat yeoja yang memanggilku tadi, yeoja yang bersama dengan Yunho tadi.

"Tentu saja kau!" yeoja itu menatapku tajam.

"A.. ada apa?" aku menatap Yeoja berbaju merah itu dengan pandangan bingung.

"Ngapain dari tadi berkeliaran disini?" kata yeoja itu dingin, "Kau pelanggannya Yunho?" kata yeoja itu lagi.

"Eh? Enggak, aku bukan pelanggan juga… pacar?" aku berkata sambil menggelengkan kepala.

"Haaah!" yeoja itu mendelik menatapku. "Itu gak mungkin kan!" kata yeoja itu, tangannya terangkat. "Jangan banyak berkhayal! Menyebalkan!" tangan yeoja itu mengayun kepadaku, sebagai perlindungan dengan cepat aku menutupi wajahku dengan tanganku.

GREP!  
>"Yu… Yunho…" Yeoja tadi membeku seketika saat tangan Yunho memegang pergelangan tanganya dengan tatapan sebal.<p>

"Yunho… bukan begitu Yunho, anak ini…" Yeoja itu berusaha menerangkan alasannya pada Yunho.

"Maaf ya, Ara Noona…" Yunho tersenyum manis pada cewek itu, dan memberikan sekaleng minuman bersosa kepadanya. "Cewek kayak kamu itu tidak enak dilihat!" lanjut Yunho kembali, kata-kata itu sukses membuat yeoja bernama Ara itu bergetar.

"Ukh… Yun… YUNHO BEGO!" yeoja itu menangis, dan dengan seenaknya melempar kaleng minuman itu tepat kearah Yunho, dan berlari meninggalkan kami berdua.

_BLETAK! _

Dengan sukses kaleng yang Ara lemparkan tadi mengenai kepala Yunho dengan kerasnya, sampai membuat namja itu sedikit terpental dari tempatnya.

"Aduuuh…" Yunho mengelus dahinya.

"Mau kubantu?" aku menyerahkan tanganku, membantunya bangun.

"Uuuh… pelangganku berkurang satu…" katanya sambil mengelus dahinya. "Ah, sudahlah, toh gak butuh juga…" katanya sambil menyerahkan sesuatu padaku. Kaleng minuman dingin tadi, "Untukmu…" dan aku menggapainya dengan senyuman mengembang.

"Terimakasih…" aku tersenyum, dan dapat melihat ia memandangiku terus. "Kenapa?"

"A… ah tidak," katanya sambil berjalan mendahuluiku.

Lihatkan? Sebenarnya dia baik sekali… sangat baik malah, itu yang membuatku menyukainya…

"Dahimu… tidak apa-apa?" tanyaku sambil mengikutinya dari belakang.

"Bukan urusanmu…" katanya sambil meninggalkanku.

**TBC!**

**Lahan author:**

Anyyeong minna! *lambai2*

Naka bawa FF lagi… *padahal yang lain belum selesai*

Ini masih FF yunjae! Umpa naka… *maunya*

Maaf untuk chapter ini super pendek…

Tapi chap selanjutnya bakal panjang, tergantung review yang ada… *apa ini?

Sekarang semuanya bisa review… silahkan, buat Eonnie, Oppa, sangie sekalian, yang gak punya acc atau males login~ *kibas-kibas kolom review*

Kumohon review, soalnya aku masih newbie disini… biar aku punya semangat buat post sama ngelanjutin FF ku… u.u

Ayo kritik dan saran, bahkan cacian aku terima…

Klik ijo-ijo dibawah inii~

V

V


	2. Chapter 2

Cashing down the unkind Prince

Chapter 2

000

"Satu dua…"

"Waaaah! Banyak sekali!" kataku tercengang melihat tumpukan uang digenggaman tangan Yunho.

"Heik!" tiba-tiba saja Yunho membalik bandanya dan menatapku dengan tatapan penuh tanda tanya miliknya. "Ke… kenapa kau disini?" katanya sambil mencoba menjauh dariku.

"Jung Yunho! Aku bukan zombie!" aku menatap Yunho. "Buat apa sih kau mengumpulkan uang sebanyak itu?" aku menatapnya, ia menghela nafas panjang dan memasukan uangnya kedalam tas.

"Jika kita punya banyak uang! Kita bisa melakukan apapun kan?" Yunho menjawab sambil melipat tangannya.

"Begitu ya?" gumamku sambil menatapnya.

"Haaah?" ia mengerutkan alisnya.

"Apa cinta itu bisa dibeli dengan uang Yun? Setauku… cinta itu tidak menuntut…" aku menatapnya serius.

"…" Yunho mentapku datar seperti biasa. "Didunia ini… no. 1 adalah uang tau! Uang!" katanya sambil mengangkat kedua bahunya.

'Tipe orang yang mau mati demi uang…' batinku sambil menatapnya aneh.

"Kalau kamu ada waktu, bagaimana jika kita makan…?" ajaku melihatnya.

"Bujukan seperti itu tak akan berhasil!" Yunho melihatku lagi. "Jika aku ditraktir… aku mau menemanimu, bye." Katanya sambil berjalan menjauhiku.

'Sial!' batinku sambil melihat kepergiannya.

"Namun aku tidak akan kalah! TIDAK AKAN!" tanpa sadar aku mengangkat tanganku tinggi-tinggi membuat hampir semua orang yang ada di taman ini melihat kerahku. "Ups, kayaknya aku harus pulang nih…" lanjutku sambil berjalan meninggalkan taman itu dengan malu.

(^o.^) Love (^o^.)

Hampir seharian aku mengikuti Yunho kemanapun ia pergi, dari ia berangkat sekolah sampai pulang.

"Kau ini!" dapat kurasakan ada seseorang yang berada dibelakangku dengan aura gelap dibelakangnya.

"Ah… Yu… Yunho~" aku tersenyum takut-takut melihatnya.

"Mengapa kau mengikutiku sedari tadi hah?" sungguh jika saja ini anime, di kepalanya sudah ada empat siku-siku yang biasanya menandakan kemarahan itu.

"Si siapa? Aku? A… ah… hanya perasaanmu saja kok" aku mencoba memberi alasan. Menggaruk rambutku yang tak gatal dan mengibaskan tangan kananku didepan mulutku, semoga ia tidak menyadarinya.

"Apa ada sebuah kebetulan yang benar-benar sekebetulan ini Jae?" ia mengepalkan tangan kanannya, membuat aku menelan ludah dengan susah payah.

"Yunho~" dapat kudengar seorang yeoja berada dibelakang Yunho melambai kearahnya.

"Ah, hai nona…" Yunho tersenyum manis pada yeoja itu, sedetik setelah ia mengeluarkan aura setan seperti tadi sebelumnya.

"Kau… siapa dia Yun?" yeoja berambut pirang ini menunjukku.

"Bukan siapa-si-"

"Aku pacarnya!" kataku memtong perkataan Yunho.

"Hei apa-apaan ka— Awwwwh!" sebelum Yunho melontarkan kata penolakan aku menginjak kakinya.

"Ka… kau pacarnya?" yeoja itu seakan tidak percaya melihatku.

"Hm… begitulah~" kataku sambil memeluk Yunho mesra.

"Hei…" dapat kulihat Yunho yang melihatku dengan geram.

"Ya kan? Yunnie?" kataku sambil memasang pose se-imut mungkin, supaya yeoja ini percaya.

"Yu… Yunho…" tubuh yeoja itu bergetar. "Mengapa? Yunho tak bernah bilang pada ku jika kau punya pacar~" kata yeoja itu. "Huwaaa~ patah hati~" kata yeoja itu sambil berlari.

Hening… keadaan hening, aku masih memeluk pinggang Yunho sekarang.

"Kau bodoh ya!" Yunho mendorongku ke kursi taman di belakangku.

"Ukh… sakit," aku mengusap bokongku yang sukses menghantam kursi.

"Kalau mau peluk-peluk bayar dong!" Yunho menghardikku, dan ia melipat tangannya.

"Aku bayar dengan cintaku ya… cinta~" kataku sambil tersenyum sumringah.

"Jangan bercandaa!" katanya menggeram. "Tsk! Tak bisa aku percaya… pelangganku pergi lagi! Aaaah!" yunho berjalan meninggalkanku sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi.

"Yun… maaf…" kataku lirih, aku takut dia benar-benar marah sekarang.

"Yunhoooo~ akhirnya kutemukan kau!" aku melihat kearah datangnya suara, seorang yeoja berdandan ala Gal itu mendekati Yunho. "Hari ini temani aku 3 jam, bagaimana?" katanya sambil menatap Yunho dengan berbinar-binar.

Karena kesal kuputuskan untuk meninggalkan mereka, namun saat aku melewati Yunho, dapat kurasakan tangan besar menarik tanganku.

"Maaf nona, aku masih ada klien…" kata Yunho datar, sambil menggenggam tanganku.

'Eh?' aku memandangi Yunho bingung.

"Eum? Begitu ya? Yasudahlah…" kata yeoja itu sambil meninggalkan kami berdua.

"Kali ini saja… tidak perlu bayar! Aku akan kencan denganmu… 10 menit saja…" kata Yunho sambil menarik tanganku.

'Hei Yun… sedikit saja… meski tanpa ada hubungannya dengan uang atau kerja part time, maukah kau melihat diriku?' batinku sambil tersenyum

"Kalau begitu… aku mau melihatmu tersenyum," pintaku dengan wajah yang memerah, sambil mengganggam tangannya yang besar.

"Aku tarik biaya loh!" balas Yunho dengan wajah memerah, dia malu? Hm? Entahlah… yang pasti aku sangat senang, walau Cuma sepuluh menit~

(^o.^) Love (^o^.)

Hari ini setelah pulang sekolah, aku memutuskan untuk menemui Yunho, aku tidak tau dia dimana… namun aku yakin ia ada di taman seperti biasa, mencari 'klien' -,-.

"Ah! Ya kan dia ada disini…" aku sudah sampai ditaman, aku bersandar pada pohon yang lumayan besar, karena Yunho sedang berbicara sedang serang wanita, mungkin klien.

"Maaf," aku mendengar kata itu terlontar dari mulut Yunho. "Aku sedang malas, bagaimana kalau lain kali saja…" katanya sambil mengusap rambutnya.

"Haaah?" sang yeoja berwajah seperti tidak terima.

"Akan aku kembalikan uangmu…" Yunho melanjutkan perkataannya sambil mengambil sesuatu di tasnya.

"Apaan sih? Sudahlah, aku tidak mau meminta bantuan padamu lagi!" kata yeoja itu sambil berlalri meninggalkan Yunho.

"Enggak apa tuh?" tanyaku sambil mendekati Yunho. "Kau lagi senggang ya?" lanjutku bertanya.

"Enggak apa," Yunho menghela nafas, "Aku masih ada klien lain…"

"Hei Yun…" dan Yunho menatapku. "Mengapa, kau kerja part time seperti ini?" aku bertanya dengan wajah seriusku.

"Gimana ya? Kali ini kau kuberi tau secara gratis…" lagi-lagi uang -.-".

"Dulu… tiba-tiba saja aku dicium oleh orang yang kusukai" Yunho mulai bercerita, "Lantas, kami berdua pacaran…" katanya ia memandang langit saat ini. "Aku senang sekali, rasanya sepreti melayang-layang, namun ternyata… aku hanya dijadikan bahan taruhannya," aku memandang Yunho kaget. "… semua bertaruh, apa bisa menkahlukanku… dan saat itu keputusanku," raut wajahnya berubah kesal. "Aku juga akan mempermainkan perasaan seperti itu…" Yunho meninggikan suaranya. "Karena itu, aku berkencan dengan siapa saja, tapi… aku tak merasakan apapun, semua sama saja!" katanya.

"Bohong… BOHONG KAN?" aku berteriak sambil mmenatapnya. "Kamu membiarkan aku berkencan denganmu geratis bukan?" aku menatapnya dalam.

"Saat itu, tiba-tiba saja perasaan ku berubah!" Yunho melihatku.

"Yunho! Sebenarnya kau ingin merasakan cinta yang tulus bukan? Jangan membohongi diri sendiri!" kataku sambil menatapnya, dan menaikan suaraku.

"Berisik!" ia menarik tanganku.

Dan setelah itu aku merasakan sesuatu menyentuh bibirku lembut, Yunho… ia menciumku? Mencium bibirku?

TBC!

Catatan ketjhil:

Halo semua~ *lambai-lambai tangan*

Ok, ini FF nya udah diapdet~ *nari hula-hula sama Yoochun*

FF nya pas banget TBC nya pas kissu? ^^

Ide ini aku dapet dari sebuah manga, kenapa manga? Karena kalo mangga enaknya dimanakan *gak nyambung*

Makasih yang udah review di chapter satu… *bungkuk-bungkuk* maaf kalo gak aku bales, pasalnya… entah kenapa akun FFn ku gak bisa liat review, pas aku buka di kompi, hp, ipad, dan tablet ku, gak pada bisa… *nangis gegulingan* kalo ada yang tau kenapa bisa kasih tau Naka gak? Padahal reviewnya ada banyak, tapi cuman muncul tiga… i… itu kenapa? *nangis sambil meluk abang jidat*

Makasih udah mau baca FF alay naka~ *cipokin yang baca, digampar abang jiat*

Akhir kata,

REVIEW! ('w')


End file.
